Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Róża i dziesiąte piętro
Ostrze chronicznej włóczni śmignęło leżącej na brzuchu Idokraz tuż koło czoła, wydając charakterystyczny świst, jednak zaraz zakręciło i Hylaofan ścięła nim wiszące przed nimi liany, smętnie unoszące się nad ziemią. Po czym schowała ją z powrotem do swego kamienia i patrzyła w dal, mieniącą się barwami dżungli. Idokraz ciężko oddychała. - Nie skruszyłaś mnie? Odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na Hylaofan. - Po co Ci to było? O co tu chodzi? Ale ona nie udzieliła jej żadnej odpowiedzi. Patrzyła tylko - tymi swoimi przezroczystymi. jak kryształ, oczami - to na dżunglę, to na seledynowy Klejnot. Obróciła w końcu głowę i spojrzała Idokraz głęboko w oczy. Ida nie do końca wiedziała, co Przezroczysta chce jej tym dać do zrozumienia. W głowie wciąż huczał jej strach o własne życie i złość na Numit, która ją tu zostawiła, więcej - porzuciła. Ale odwzajemniła spojrzenie, nieoczekiwanie dla siebie samej rumieniąc się przy tym. Jakby wewnętrzny mechanizm się w niej uaktywnił na tę jedną chwilę. Zanim skończyła o tym myśleć, poczuła za swoim ramieniu ciepłą dłoń, która - jak się okazało - zniknęła, wraz ze swoją przejrzystą właścicielką. Została tu sama. Jak palec. I do tego wszystkiego - bezbronna. Sama przeciw nocy. - Co ona wtedy do mnie powiedziała? "A czy aby na pewno ją kochasz?" ? Przecież to oczywiste, ona jest moją Numitką, jak mogłabym jej...nie, przecież to niedorzeczne...ja próbowałam jej pomóc! Nowa idea pojawiła się w jej głowie. Nieśmiała myśl, że może potraktowała ją za ostro. Teraz jeszcze ja odganiała, jak odpycha się dym znad ogniska. - Każdy przezywa w życiu jakieś tragedie, przecież ja też... - spróbowała odwrócić się na plecy, po czym spojrzała w ocean gwiazd nad sobą - nie można się tak nad sobą użalać. Owszem, przeżyła piekło, przecież ja tego wcale nie neguję! - nie wiadomo, do kogo to krzyczała. Może do gwiazd? A może próbowała przekonać do tego własne serce? - Owszem, nie chcę, żeby się nad tym użalała. Ale co w tym złego? To tylko ją wzmocni, jeżeli nie będzie rozpamiętywać. To jest wyraz mojej troski o nią! Tak, ona jest wrażliwa. Tak, ona nie jest taką optymistką, jak ja - ale to właśnie błąd! Przypomniała sobie o Erytryn. O tym, jak słuchała jej historii i o swoich łzach. Wtedy potrafiła się rozczulić. Co ją zmieniło? - Tak, zmieniłam się. le o to właśnie chodzi, o zmiany. Przez cały ten czas byłam przy niej, dla niej. Kochałam ją najlepiej, jak umiałam. A ona wciąż się kocha w tej Sinhalit! Ona wciąż się kocha...ja wciąż się kocham...ja się... Na jej głową zabłysnęła Tarcza. Idokraz przypatrywała się jej, mieląc w ustach to stwierdzenie "kochałam się". W końcu coś przerwało ciszę. - Ja siebie w niej kochałam. Zaraz zbiła tę myśl. - Nie, nie! Przecież wszystkie te lata poświęciłam jej! Przecież tego nie można tak sobie zlekceważyć. Zakochałam się! Się! Nie, co ja zaczynam sobie myśleć? Istotnie, Idokraz zaczynała sobie myśleć, i to coś ważnego. Dotarło do niej, że całe stulecia tak naprawdę nie kochała Numit. Ona była w niej zakochana, to fakt. Ale zakochanie to jeszcze nie miłość. Przez te wszystkie stulecia czuła się dobrze u jej boku, pocieszając ją i będąc jej wsparciem. Pozycja kogoś, kto uzdrawia, była dla niej bardzo wygodna. Zbyt wygodna. Będąc przy Numit, bardziej myślała o sobie, niż o niej. - Tak długo...po policzku Idokraz spadła pierwsza łza - tak długo stan Numit pozwalał mi podziwiać samą siebie. "Och,. jaka ja jestem wspaniała, na pewno zmienię ją za wszelką cenę. Jestem jej jedynym wybawieniem! Całym światem! Ja jestem!" A ona mnie naprawdę kochała! Każdy ma widma przeszłości! Złote kwazary...jaka ja byłam głupia...niebezpiecznie głupia...przecież tak ostro ją potraktowałam, w ogóle je mnie słuchałam, tylko chciałam wyjść na pomocną. Jej depresja...była mi na rękę? - Idokraz zrozumiała gorycz tej ironii. - A ona jest taka wrażliwa, przecież już tyle razy...nie!! - rozdzierająco krzyknęła - Nie, Numit, nie rób tego! Przepraszam! Numit, nie! - ale to nic nie dało, ona z tej odległości na pewno jej nie słyszała. Idokraz zalała się wodospadem łez - Ona wielokrotnie próbowała, zawsze coś ją powstrzymywało, zawsze pierdoły, a teraz, skoro nawet jej miłość ją zawiodła...ona się zabije. Wiedziała, że musi ją powstrzymać. Nie pozwoli jej umrzeć. Nie przez nią samą i nie przez nic innego. Zrozumiała, że jej słowa faktycznie zraniły ją, jak nóż - albo ostre pędy tuż pod jej balkonem, na które zamierzała się rzucić z dziesiątego piętra, by rozbiły jej klejnot. *** Tymczasem Numit szła smętnym krokiem, cały czas zalewając się powolnymi łzami. Mijała drobne pędy rosnące w jej małym ogródku i w duszy zazdrościła im, że one mają po co żyć. A ona nie ma już dla kogo. Stawiając stopę na pierwszym stopniu schodów pomyślała, że nie da się żyć jedynie dla samego siebie. Drugi stopień przyniósł jej wspomnienie Sinhalit. Trzeci - jej oczu i dotyku. Czwarty - zabłysł łuną Zagubionej Sfaleryt. W tym miejscu Numit musiała aż przytrzymać się barierki. Spięła się jednak w sobie i pruła dalej. coraz wyżej. Wolno jak poranna mgła. Kolejne stopnie prowadziły ją na wyższe piętra pamięci: pierwsza panika, rozłączenie, pierwsza nieprzespana noc, obraz siedmiorga oczu na nocnym niebie. Poranki w pracy, jednoczesne unikanie jej wzroku i skomlenie o uwagę. Usłyszane dawno temu "Obie tego chcemy, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. Zamilcz i pozwól się prowadzić w tańcu.". Tabuny Annabergitów, a także innych nieszczęśników wysyłanych przez nią w paszcze wojny na różnych końcach Galaktyki. Powoli widziała już swoje drzwi. Otwierając je, usłyszała skrzypnięcie. Zobaczyła natomiast klejnot Sinhalit. Wszystkie jego kawałki, trzymane w dłoniach Annabergitów, które chciały oddać ją do jej rąk własnych. Jak wtedy w panice upuściła je na ziemię i uciekła prosto do statku, który zaniósł ją właśnie tutaj. Chciała być sama. Utonąć w kawie i piankach, odsuwając od siebie kłębiące się w jej głowie myśli. Myśli, że oto nadchodzi nowe. I nadeszło. Nadeszła ta Annabergit, która na nowo obudziła w niej strach. Wchodząc do mieszkania, pierwszym, co zobaczyła, było wielkie okno, zajmujące całą ścianę. Widok z zewnątrz był zapraszający. *** Długo zajęła jej decyzja, że podąży za nią. Że dogoni ją. Wiedziała, co ją czeka - długie godziny rycia brzuchem i brodą po mule tego nieszczęsnego księżyca. W dodatku - co uświadomiła jej Hylaofan, odsłaniając drogę włócznią - upstrzona małymi, ostrymi kamieniami, które tylko czekały, żeby ją porysować. Bała się. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że tędy dotrze do niej najszybciej, ale bała się o samą siebie. Jak długo się wahała? Dopóki nie przypomniała sobie słów "A czy aby na pewno ją kochasz?". Wtedy wiedziała już, że nie dopuści, by odpowiedź brzmiała inaczej, niż "Doczołgam się do Ciebie, nałykam się błota i nadszarpię klejnot, ale dojdę do Ciebie i nie dam Ci zginąć przez mój honor". Rzuciła się na brzuch i pruła do przodu, stękając. *** Nie od razu skoczyła. Najpierw kilka godzin spędziła wpatrując się w jeden szczególny obiekt w swoim pokoju. Nie, nie w kubek z Ziemi. W różę. Dlaczego właśnie różę? Bo to ją właśnie dostała od niej pewnego dnia. Nie wiedziała, skąd ją wytrzasnęła, pamiętała jedynie, że jej kolce lekko poraniły jej dłoń. "Masz. W dowód mojej wierności". Jej wierności. Pożądanej i zabijającej. Patrząc na jej aksamitne płatki, niemal czuła ich słodki smak, podczas, gdy zapach owionął ją całkowicie. Dlaczego tak długo była świeża? Cóż, dobry wazon naspikowany elektroniką swoje robi. Czując balsamiczną woń, myślała już o Idokraz. Jej aniele. Ona spadła jej z nieba, była jej pomocą, tak długo nie pozwalała jej upaść, a teraz? Teraz upadły nadzieje. Ona jej tak naprawdę nie kochała. Czuła się dobrze, jako jej ratownik, ale nie była z nią, nie chciała jej wysłuchać tak naprawdę. Usłyszała grzmot, który uświadomił ją, że już czas. *** Była coraz słabsza, ale paradoksalnie pruła tym silniej. Nie przypominała już siebie. Przez moment myślała, czy nie uciec. Przecież Hyalofan ofiarowała jej teleporter. Mogła wrócić do siostry, zapomnieć. To brzmiało tak kusząco, że, gdy jeden z większych kamieni wyjątkowo boleśnie ją podrapał, w akompaniamencie grzmotu - już wymawiała nazwę "Świą...", ale zatrzymała się. Nie, ona nie może. Nawet, gdyby stamtąd chciała poprosić siostrę, by przyleciała statkiem na ten księżyc, żeby uratować Numit - nie znała swojego położenia. Nigdy by tutaj nie trafiły, a nawet jeśli - to za późno. Czołgała się więc dalej, będąc już coraz bliżej kolczastego ogrodu Numit. Kiedy tam dotarła. zobaczyła, że pod jej oknem panuje gęsta dżungla ostrzy i cierni. Zmroziło ją. *** Wydawało jej się, że coś słyszy z zewnątrz, ale odgoniła od siebie to przypuszczenie. Wstała. Łzy na jej policzkach wyschły całkowicie, pozostawiając twarde, lepkie kreski zastygniętej soli. Chwyciła swoją różę i z zamkniętymi oczami zaczęła śpiewać, przybliżając się do okna. Jaka róża, taki cierń - nie dziwi nic Jaka zdrada, taki gniew - nie dziwi nic Jaki kamień, taki cios - nie dziwi nic Jakie życie, taka śmierć.* Wiedziała, że teraz żaden okruch wspomnień jej nie zniechęci. *** - Numit! - chciała zawołać Idokraz. Nie mogła. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Spanikowana, próbowała z siebie wydobyć choć jeden dźwięk. Nie mogła. Zastanowiła się i zrozumiała, że na w pół uaktywniony teleporter musiał się przyblokować i pozbawić ją głosu. Podniosła oczy ku oknu, zza którego dochodziła smętna piosenka. Następnie w dół, na ciernie. Przełknęła ślinę. Błyskawica oświetliła jej, umazaną błotem, twarz. Tak, to będzie ciężka pokuta. I jedyny dowód Miłości. Ruszyła do przodu, nie zwracając uwagi na melodię. *** Biegła. Ściskając różę. Coraz bliżej kruchego szkła. Różo, różo, nasz jest świat Zostaniemy wciąż młode Noc wiruje wokół nas Spójrz, uśpiłam już trwogę Miłość durna, miłość zła Nie ma władzy nade mną Włosy me pochwyci wiatr Dziesięć pięter i ciemność. Skoczyła. Tafla pękła z mniejszym hukiem, niż serce Numit. Jej czarne włosy rzeczywiście pochwycił wiatr, a róża wypadła z jej dłoni, znajdując się już nad nią. Wodziła za nią wzrokiem, wciąż śpiewając dalszą część. Spadając na ostre kolce. Zamknęła oczy, policzek kierując w dół. Jednak w dole nie było już kolców. W dole była już Idokraz, która szurała klejnotem po cierniach i płakała z bólu. Jeden, drugi, trzeci. Każdy zostawiał głęboką bruzdę w klejnocie. W myślach liczyła, ile jeszcze draśnięć potrzeba, by się on skruszył. Tyle, by znaleźć się tuż pod Numit i zapobiec jej śmierci. Jeżeli dotknie miejsca, gdzie będzie leżał jej pęknięty Klejnot, nie trafi na ciernie - wszystkie zniszczy Idokraz swoim ciężarem. A potem powłoka Idokraz rozwieje się wraz z burzą. Ale to już nic nie znaczy. Bo ona nie da jej zginąć. Jeszcze tylko cztery draśnięcia. Trzy. Dwa. Jedno. Już. Błyskawica rozpaliła niebo. Nastąpiła cisza, jakiej ten księżyc już dawno nie słyszał. Zobaczył natomiast rzadkie zjawisko. Miłość, aż do oddania życia. *cytat pochodzi z piosenki Edyty Geppert "Jaka róża taki cierń" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach